forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Candice Michelle
' '''Candice Michelle Beckman-Ehrlich' (born September 30, 1978) better known as Candice Michelle or just Candice, is an American model, actress, and professional wrestler best known for her time with World Wrestling Entertainment. After spending years modeling and acting, Candice Michelle was hired by WWE in 2004, after she participated in the WWE Diva Search. Outside of wrestling, she is known as the Go Daddy Girl, performing in the company's annual Super Bowl commercials. She also posed for a cover and nude pictorial in the April 2006 issue of Playboy. Early life Candice Michelle grew up in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, and she is of German and Costa Rican descent. She played varsity and college basketball and has an avid interest in many sports. Because she is from the state of Wisconsin, Candice is a Green Bay Packers fan. At sixteen, Candice Beckman, as she was then known, won a modeling competition at her local skating rink. Around 1999, she moved to Los Angeles, California to become a professional model and actress. She studied Theater Arts at Santa Monica College and had on camera acting and Meisner technique training at The Piero Dusa Acting Studio. It was during this time that Beckman adopted her middle name Michelle as her working last name. She appeared in numerous bodybuilding and car magazines such as FLEX and Lowrider Magazine, as well as being named Cyber Girl of the Week in the June 2002 issue of Playboy. Candice also worked as a foot fetish model for a website under the name of Mackenzie Montgomery. During this time, Candice made appearances on television programs such as Party of Five, 7th Heaven and Hotel Erotica, as well as appearing in such films as Tomcats, Anger Management, DodgeBall and A Man Apart. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2004–2009) Debut and Vince's Devils (2004–2005) Main article: Vince's DevilsIn July 2004, Candice auditioned to be a contestant for World Wrestling Entertainment's ''RAW'' Diva Search. Despite not being chosen to be in the final ten, she was hired by the company under the gimmick of a makeup artist. She competed on RA in several Diva contests, including lingerie fashion shows and limbo contests, until the end of the year. On June 30, 2005, Candice was moved to SmackDown! where she became involved in a storyline between Torrie Wilson and Melina. On July 24, Candice made her pay-per-view debut at The Great American Bash where she served as the Special Guest Referee for the Bra and Panties match between Wilson and Melina. She was then moved back to RAW in a trade along with Wilson. In her next storyline, Candice and Torrie became villains by taunting 2005 Diva Search winner Ashley Massaro, and they joined forces with fellow RAW Diva Victoria to form an alliance known as Ladies in Pink (later Vince's Devils). They continued feuding with Massaro until Trish Stratus returned from a legitimate injury to help Massaro "retaliate" against Vince's Devils. In November, Candice signed on to pose for the April 2006 issue of Playboy. She had her first shot at the WWE Women's Championship in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Battle Royal at Taboo Tuesday but was eliminated from the match by Massaro. In January, Candice appeared at New Year's Revolution in the first ever Bra and Panties Gauntlet match, where she was eliminated by Maria. After winning a number one contender's Diva battle royal on RAW, Candice got her first singles WWE Women's Championship match, but lost to then-champion Trish Stratus on February 27. After the match, Candice slapped Wilson, blaming her, in storyline, for the loss. Vince's Devils later broke up when Wilson became a fan favorite after Candice and Victoria turned on her during Candice's Playboy cover unveiling. This feud led to a match at WrestleMania 22 in which both Playboy cover girls competed in a Playboy Pillow Fight. Wilson won the match. WWE For Extreme Monday Night RAW With WWE reseting all their champions, she would return on the November 6, 2006 edition of RAW. Candice would team up with Demons of Chaos member, Scarab to face the team of Bret Hart and Melina Perez. Scarab would pick up the victory with a Desert Storm on Hart. Candice's next match would be on December 18, 2006, when she would face off against Beth Phoenix, Maria Kanellis, Scarlett, and Danger St. Claire. Beth would pick up the win that night. WWE iMPACT! Candice would then arrive on WWE's iMPACT! brand. Candice's first match would take place on March 1, 2007 against Kristal Marshall. Kristal would pick up a victory over Candice, sparking a rivalry between the two. The next week, the two Diva's wold find two partners for a mix tag match. Kristal would bring John Cena, and Candice would try to counter with Jeff Jarrett. Kristal and Cena would pick up a victory over Candice and Jarrett. The next week, Candice and Kristal would face once more in a WWE Women's Championship chase match. Kristal would once more pick up a victory over Candice. The next week, Candice and Kristal would end up in a tag match, teaming with each other in a number one contenders match for the TNA Tag Team Championship. The two would face the New World Order (Maddawg and Kevin Nash), with Candice and Kristal getting the win over the two. The next week the two would face off in a triple threat tag team match for the tag titles against JJ Crawford and Dustin Crawford and the reigning champions, Refugee Tim and The Undertaker. After a grueling match, Tim and Undertaker would retain the titles. The next week on the April 5, 2007. edition on iMPACT!, Candice would compete in a Fatal-4 Way Elimination match for the X-Division Championship. The champ, Stacy Keibler would defend against Kristal Marshall, Candice and Torrie Wilson. It would be Torrie Wilson who would walk away as champion. WWE closed its iMPACT! brand the following week. Return to Monday Night RAW Candice would return to television on the June 11, 2007 edition of RAW. Candice would face off against Melina Perez in a number one contender's match for the WWE Women's Championship. Melina would pick up the win with ease over Candice. Candice wouldn't have another match on in WWE For Extreme till April 5, 2008. When she would compete at Saturday Night's Main Event, against The Big Show. Candice would lose, resulting in a Draft pick for SmackDown! and ECW. Other media Television and modeling During the week of November 5, 2007, Candice appeared on five episodes of Family Feud with several other WWE superstars and Divas. Also in 2007, Candice Michelle was #82 on AskMen.com's "100 Most Desirable Women" list. She has also appeared on the Playboy TV show Totally Busted, a hidden camera show which puts unsuspecting people in awkward situations. Candice is a member of the group of regulars on the show and even features in the opening credits. She also had roles in 2005's Be Cool and Thumbsucker. Beckman appeared on the February 6, 2008 episode of Project Runway, in an episode where the contestants were challenged to design wrestling attire for several of WWE's female wrestlers. Go Daddy Candice gained national attention in 2005 when she appeared in a commercial for internet domain provider Go Daddy, which aired during Super Bowl XXXIX. She played a character named "Nikki Cappelli" who had trouble with a snapped spaghetti strap on her tank top as she testified before a panel holding broadcast censorship hearings. The commercial was a parody of the 2004 "wardrobe malfunction" in which Janet Jackson's right breast was exposed. She then became widely known as "Miss GoDaddy.com" and the "Go Daddy Girl". The following year, she was featured in several more Go Daddy commercials. During the 2006 NFC playoffs, she was featured cleaning windows. She later appeared in a commercial during Super Bowl XL, where she seduced an ABC executive to acquire an advertising slot for Go Daddy. She appeared in another commercial for Super Bowl XLI in 2007, where she danced in a room being doused with champagne. Candice appeared on American Chopper to promote the commercial as well as Go Daddy's custom made chopper. In 2008, she was featured in her fourth consecutive Go Daddy commercial for Super Bowl XLII, entitled "White Light", but Fox refused to air it. In wrestling *''' Finishing moves''' **''Candywrapper'' (Jumping inverted double underhook facebuster) – 2007–present **Spinning heel kick – 2007; used as a signature move from 2008–2009 **''Sugar Rush'' (Forward Russian legsweep) – 2005–2006 *'Signature moves' **Bridging northern lights suplex **''Candylicious'' (Hanging figure four necklock) **Diving crossbody **Elbow drop, with Go Daddy dance theatrics **Hurricanrana **Rolling neck snap **Running leaping clothesline **Sitout rear mat slam **Springboard arm drag **Tilt–a–whirl headscissors takedown *'Entrance themes' **"Holla" by Desiree Jackson **"What Love is" by Jim Johnston (2007). **"What Love Is" in-house remix by Scooter and Lavelle (2007–2009). Championships and accomplishments *'Playboy' **Cover Girl (April 2006) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2007) **PWI Woman of the Year (2007) **PWI ranked her # 10 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2008. Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE Divas Category:WWE for Extreme Category:1978 births Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:Female wrestlers